Loving the Damned
by betabi
Summary: Jim never thought of anything but himself. Killing and power, that was his life. But Seb could change that. Seb could change everything.


Sebby. JM  
Yes Boss? SM  
I'm bored. JM  
And I'm busy doing the job you wanted doing. SM  
Boring. JM  
I thought you liked watching. SM  
Bored. JM  
But. SM  
BORED SEBBY. JM  
Well what do you want me to do about it? I'm busy. SM  
Hurry up. JM

Sebastian Moran sighed. It was on days like this when he wondered why he hadn't just stayed rotting in a gutter. It would have been easier than working for the bipolar psychopath that he had the pleasure of calling Boss. Turning back to the young man before him, Sebastian drew out a short blade from his pocket.  
"This shouldn't take too long. Not if he wants me to hurry up"  
The boy trembled at the sight of the knife, struggling against the already bloody bonds that held him to the chair.  
"Please… don't kill me" he whimpered, clearly oblivious as to whom the blonde haired man was and what he was capable of.  
"Shh. Don't distract me. It could make it even more painful for you" and with that the knife slashed across the victim's throat, spewing blood almost immediately over the finely cut clothes of the colonel.  
"Great. Now he's going to kill me" mused the sniper.

Yes I will if you don't get back soon. JM  
Fine! I'm on my way! Jesus Boss, you're a nightmare today. SM  
It's a good job I love you or I'd skin you for that comment, Colonel. JM

That sent a shiver up Sebastian's spine.

On your way back, get some cookies. JM  
Cookies? SM  
Yes. Or can you only comprehend killing in that thick skull of yours? JM  
Cookies it is Boss. SM  
Good boy. JM

Sebastian turned back to the body.  
"Lucky bastard. You got it easy now ain't ya?"  
Picking up the knife, Moran carved his signature onto the dead man's inner left thigh, just how Jim liked it.

You have five minutes Sebby. JM  
I'm halfway across London boss! And I haven't got the cookies yet! SM  
Four minutes. JM  
But. SM  
I will skin you if you disobey me Sebby. JM  
At least give me ten. SM  
Seven. And I want chocolate chip. JM  
Fine. SM

Sebastian took off at a pace, not caring for the stares he got from the normal people who knew nothing. One day, he'd kill one of them and it would be their blood everyone else was staring at, not the boy's who had gotten in Jim Moriarty's way when he was driving. But not today. If he wanted to be conscious and keep most of his blood in him tonight, he'd better do as the boss said.

Don't get blood on the carpet when you come in. JM  
I'm covered in it though. SM  
Well you'll have to take your clothes off won't you? JM  
I'll just be careful. SM

James Moriarty sighed. He'd been trying to convey his… feelings for his favourite sniper for weeks now and none of it had worked. Even the blatant 'I love you' texts hadn't worked. Seb had just thought he was in one of his moods again. Maybe he should just say it. Out loud. In front of all of his employees. Maybe then the tall, blonde haired, ice blue eyed sniper would believe him. Maybe.

Jim looked up as the door opened. Only Seb could move so quietly that he couldn't be heard. Only he could make Jim's cold heart beat just that tiny bit faster. Only he could come into Jim's flat without knocking.  
"I hope you took your clothes off Sebby"  
Only a grunt from the taller man showed that he had heard him.  
"Something wrong Sebby?" Jim glided from the bedroom, seeing his blood drenched sniper making him falter slightly. "My my" he purred "just look at you, all covered in blood. Don't you just look… perfect?" he breathed the last word, making sure only he could hear it.  
Seb just glanced at the Irishman before tossing a bag at him. "You ordered cookies, boss"  
Jim just licked his lips, staring at the man before him with lust in his eyes. "I don't want them anymore Sebby. I've found something much better"  
Seb shuffled uncomfortably under the mad gaze of his employer. "And what's that boss?"  
Jim leaned forward, licking the blood off of the blonde's neck "You"  
The normally calm and collected sniper shuddered at the word. "Boss…"  
"Hm Sebby?" the tongue worked its way up to Sebastian's ear and flicked inside.  
"Nothin'"  
"Good boy" Jim purred. "Now let's get you out of those nice clothes shall we?"  
Seb swallowed, knowing how unpredictable Moriarty could be. "What should I wear instead boss?"  
With a grin Moriarty tore open the bloodied shirt of the man he loved and kissed the defined muscles of his torso. "You know the answer to that already Colonel"  
Sebastian let out a breathy moan "oh"  
With a laugh the criminal pulled his latest victim into his lair, pushing him onto the bed and straddling his chest. "I love you Sebastian Moran. I don't care how many times I have to say it until you believe me. I LOVE YOU!"  
The taller man struggled under the weight of his seemingly insane employer. "I think you need to calm down Boss. You ain't right in the head at the moment"  
"Oh hush you! I'll have my way whether you're conscious or not!"  
With that Sebastian fell silent and stayed incredibly still.  
"Good boy, pet. See? Everything's better when you cooperate with daddy"  
"You're fuckin' mental Jim" Seb whispered, immediately regretting it as soulless brown eyes bore into him.  
"Don't you ever speak to me like that" the calm tone in which Jim spoke held promises of violence if he wasn't obeyed. Violence that even the great Sebastian Moran would be incapable of enduring.  
"Yes Boss" came the meek reply.  
"Good pet" from somewhere above him, Sebastian heard the click of handcuffs as they locked into place around his wrists. "Just a precaution Sebby, we both know how… violent you can get when under pressure don't we?"  
Seb nodded slowly, not daring to speak should his voice betray his fear. Jim got off on this sort of thing; he'd heard the cries and screams of his boss's various lovers as he tied them down and had his way with them. But he had never thought that he'd do it to him. His right hand man, his best- dare he say it? - friend.  
Something clicked in the criminal's sadistic mind as he saw his best friend struggle beneath him. He loved that man dearly and he wanted him more than anything he's ever craved before. But seeing him there, refusing to struggle and blatantly terrified, made Jim's cold heart melt a little. "Stay still Sebby." He slowly reached up and undid the handcuffs, taking care not to spook his loyal friend. "I don't want to upset you. You can go now" A small break in the voice on the last word was all that was needed to betray Moriarty's hurt to Moran. This was the first time he had seen the Boss do anything gentle when he wasn't pretending and it scared him.  
"B-Boss?" the stammer hadn't meant to show but Moran's nerves had got the better of him.  
"Just go" came the short reply. Jim climbed off of Sebastian and stormed into the en suite, slamming the door behind him so that the walls rattled. Sebastian didn't move. He didn't dare breathe until he was sure that this wasn't a ruse.

Jim slid down the wall with his head in his hands, refusing to let the tears that filled his eyes flow. He'd been a fool, letting emotions run him like that. That was the kind of thing the ordinary people did. That was what he relied on when he selected his prey, the emotions that made people weak. It was boring. But it had felt right when he was touching Seb. Jim closed his eyes and ran his fingers across his groin, only now realising how aroused he truly was at the thought of his sniper being his. Stroking himself softly, Jim let out a low groan. "S-S-Sebby" he whispered, subconsciously calling his sniper to his side. "Sebby!" a little louder this time, his hand speeding up with his excitement.  
"Yes Boss?" came a quiet voice from the other side of the door.  
Jim jumped and quickly stood, trying to remove any hint of the tears that had managed to spill over. "I did not call for you, Moran. I did, however tell you to leave"  
"Boss, I couldn't"  
A spark of hope ignited in Jim's chest. "Why not? Do you want me to turn you into shoes?" A feeble attempt to crush the warm flicker that had made itself at home in Jim's heart.  
Sebastian Moran swallowed nervously. "You made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time Boss"  
Jim slowly opened the door, looking up at the handsome face before him before running his eyes down Seb's body and to his crotch. "I see" a small smirk played across the consultant criminal's face. "And what is that?"  
"Y'know what it is, Jim. Don't make me say it" Moran begged.  
"Say it Sebby, say it and we can do something about it"  
Sebastian grit his teeth, hating that Jim could make him feel like this "I… I… I love you James Moriarty" the blonde seemed to deflate with those words, as if it had taken everything within him to utter them.  
Jim bit his lip and nodded. "Thank you Sebby, that's all I wanted to hear." And with that he launched at the blonde, forcing him to the floor underneath him as he tangled their legs together. Breathy moans escaped his lips as Jim crashed mouths with Sebastian, forcing him into a bruising kiss. He had never liked to play gentle, and now he had the perfect opponent.  
Seb's body reacted fast, his nails automatically finding the places that he knew would give Jim the most pain, and of course, the most pleasure. His lips felt like they were on fire. He was unprepared for just how rough Jim was. Pain, lips colliding, teeth scraping over tender skin, a moan moving from one man's throat to the others, soon the two men were laid bare in a tangled mess, their limbs at painful angles as they arched to find more of each other. Seb had never felt this kind of rush before, none of the women had been like this, they had always been gentle, tender, completely unlike the feral animal that was currently working its mouth down his chest, across his abdomen, and, oh god, to the swollen member below.  
"Jim…" a near-silent cry from a desperate man floated through the air, punctuated by a series of moans. "Jim please…" it was becoming too much for the Colonel. The feeling of the criminal's lips around him and his wet tongue slowly working its way up Seb's member was driving him close to the edge. His vision started to go dark as the Irishman began to suck, humming low in his throat to give the sniper even more pleasure. Seb began to squirm and squeal, relishing in the new sensation. "Fuck Jim , I can't," The ice blue eyes rolled back into the sniper's head as his climax came in waves, rendering him unable to do more than gasp for breath.

Jim rocked back on his heels, licking his lips as he watched his favourite sniper recover. He'd never done that before, only ever had his pets do that to him. What if he hasn't done it right? What if Seb was just pretending to make him happy? Seb had sounded like he'd enjoyed it but he could never be sure… Seb was the one man that couldn't be read. He was always blank to Jim. And it annoyed him. "Good Sebby?" he tried to make the question sound causal, as if discussing the weather, but his need to know that he had pleased seeped through.  
"Y-y-yeah" came the shaky reply.  
"Good, now get off my floor or I'll make you clean it with your teeth" and with that, the criminal sauntered into the next room, seemingly oblivious as to what had just happened.

"Fuck" Seb groaned. Maybe life as the devil's lover was going to be harder than he thought


End file.
